


Missing

by Val_Creative



Series: 100DaysofFemslash [93]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Canon Universe, Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Everything Hurts, F/F, Female Character of Color, Heavy Angst, Introspection, Non-Canon Relationship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 09:18:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14541558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Nobody is taking the people she loveseveragain.





	Missing

**Author's Note:**

> VERY SHORT BUT,,, KALANCY IS EVERYTHING. Any comments/thoughts appreciated! I need to do more of these two smh.

 

093\. Missing

*

Three black cassettes jostle against the passenger's side seat, when Hopper's truck makes a hard right turn on a dusty, unkempt back-road. Its labels scribbled with permanent marker.

Nancy called it _music therapy_ , gleefully pushing aside her pink, lacy box of art supplies. "Listen to them only when the time is right," she told Kali.

**FOR WHEN YOU ARE HAPPY** rattles noisily, flinging itself onto car-mat, as if wishing to be ignored. **FOR WHEN YOU ARE SAD** ends up falling between the seats, unable to be freed.

A stern-eyed Kali picks up **FOR WHEN YOU FEEL ALONE** , jamming the item into the cassette player, scrubbing the blood from under her nostrils.

She clings onto every pitch, every melody, imagining Nancy's encouraging, sweet face.

Nobody is taking the people she loves _ever_ again.

*

 

**Author's Note:**

> 100 Prompts - Table A [here](https://78.media.tumblr.com/bd7b6de9b84c472520c758941f995663/tumblr_p3hplb8Kla1qh1cr6o1_500.png). Link to all tables [here](https://100-prompts.livejournal.com/692.html)


End file.
